There is typically limited space in a shower for placing bottle of shampoo, conditioner, shower gel, and the like. Some personal care products, such as Avon Products' Skin So Soft® shower gel, are packaged in bottles having a hook for hanging the bottle on a shower rod or the like. Other products comprise a hook for hanging the bottle, as described in WO2012/062569, the disclosure of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
There is a continuing need in the art for improved functional designs for containers that hold personal care products.